


Amor de Tomato

by PolMcCharmley (Polmccharmley)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polmccharmley/pseuds/PolMcCharmley
Summary: It's monday morning and Lovino Vargas is starting a new job today, but... his boss turns out to be the weird tomato bastard he had a one-night stand with last night!





	1. Chapter 1

It was still night when Lovino started to slowly open his eyes . It took a while for them to adjust to the darkness of his roo- but wait a minute! This wasn't his room at all! Not only was this not his room, there was another person in this room with him. With him in bed, to be more precise. This stranger was sound asleep and had his arm around Lovino in a tight embrace. As soon as Lovino noticed the stranger, he removed his head from the man's bare chest and sat up. He had no idea what had happened the night before that had landed him in this situation.

The last thing he remembered is that he got dragged into a bar by his brother Feliciano and his boyfriend Ludwig. Ah yes, his little brother Feliciano had forced him to go to a bar, a fucking gay bar! According to Feliciano Lovino was always alone being angry at other people. This was true of course, but it's not like he had a choice in the matter. Since they were both young everyone seemed to like little Feliciano way more than him. Feli was the most cheerful after all, everyone was charmed by his cute smile. No wonder Lovino felt lonely and unloved. Feliciano forced Lovino to join him so he could find a friend to talk to, or maybe even a boyfriend. Lovino, however, felt incredibly awkward at the bar and just wanted to go home. Feliciano and Ludwig were busy dancing with each other so Lovino just sat at the bar and had a few drinks. He guessed that it wasn't just a few drinks, though. He would never do something like this if he were sober!

He looked at the stranger who was still sleeping peacefully next to him. His skin was lightly tanned, sort of olive, and his curly brown hair was spread over the pillow on which his head was resting. Said pillow had quite an uncommon pattern. On the pillow, as well as the sheets, was a pattern which consisted of tomatoes. 'What kind of sick bastard has tomato sheets in his bedroom?' Lovino thought, a look of confusion appearing on his face. He felt ashamed of what he had done with this weird- still unknown- tomato-loving guy. Sure, he didn't look bad, he had to give the other man credit for that, but having one night stands was so not Lovino's thing. It was astonishingly stupid of him to lose control over himself like this. Being in this awkward situation was his punishment. He reached for his phone on the bedside table and unlocked it to look at the time. When he read that it was 6:28 AM he jumped up in surprise. Today was Monday and he had to be at his job at 8:30. His new job. He jumped up from the bed and began searching for his clothes.

His underwear was almost over his hip when he heard a loud noise. It was most definitely the sound of an alarm clock. The strange tomato man moaned in frustration at the sound of the alarm clock and opened his eyes. Beautiful green ones, like emeralds, Lovino thought. He sat up in the bed and ruffled his messy hair. ''Buenos días, preciosa''. Fuck. He's Spanish. One of those creepy, sweet-talking bastards who lure weak and insecure people in with their smooth words. ''D-Don't call me that, bastardo!'' Lovino said, a bit flustered by the Spaniard. ''I don't how I ended up here, but you probably drugged me, didn't you? And what's with all the tomato's, huh? I-I'm out of here!'' Lovino made his way out of the house which turned out to be pretty fucking huge. It was only after he shut the front door that he realized he was half naked.

Antonio sighed in disappointment. Unlike Lovino, he hadn't been drunk at all and remembered last night perfectly. This was the first time that he actually felt something during sex. Sure, he had some hook ups before, even with his friends, but this was different. The man who he didn't even know the name of, had mesmerized him. It felt like love at first sight, even though that sounded absolutely ridiculous to him. Unfortunately the beautiful but angry man didn't tell him his name or phone number. They would probably never see each other again. Oh well, he didn't have time to agonize about this, he had work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino Vargas was panting with his hands on his on knees when he finally arrived at his home address. This was the most embarrassing experience of his life. After the whole drama at tomato guy’s home had played out, he realized that he was half naked. Luckily, he managed to put on his pants just before he went out the door but forgot to take all his clothes, his phone and his keys with him in the process. As if the day couldn’t get any worse, it turned out to be raining cats and dogs outside. Calling a cab was out of the question since his wallet was in his coat which was at still at that creep’s house. Lovino just had to make a run for it. 

That’s how he arrived at his house with his hair and pants soaking wet, and not in a good way. He lifted up the plant pot that contained a single wilted flower and grabbed the pair of keys that was underneath it. Feliciano had once compared him to the that ugly flower in the pot. ‘’Look Lovi! That flower is kind of similar to you! He looks depressed, that must be because he’s standing there all by himself. You know what you should do? You should plant looots of flowers here Lovi! Wouldn’t that be wonderful?.’’ After that he rambled on about more flower bullshit which Lovino didn’t understand at all. Something about geraniums?? Anyway, he fucking hated that stupid flower after his brother compared him to it. Of course he didn’t tell him that. He already knew he was pathetic, he didn’t need to be reminded of it by his happy go lucky sibling. Feliciano’s reckless behavior is what got him into this nonsensical situation in the first place. 

He put the key in the lock, turned it around and entered the house. His eyes immediately fell on the clock that was hung up on the wall. It was already 7:45 and he realized that he had to hurry up real fast if he still wanted to make it to work on time. Being late on your first day of work is not something that you should be proud of and it would most definitely ruin his reputation immediately. Loud noises could be heard as Lovino raced up the stairs and almost fell while doing so. He kicked off his soaked pants as fast as he possibly could and threw them in the laundry basket along with his dirty underwear. Now fully naked, he looked up at the mirror and checked out his body. He immediately noticed that he was covered in red spots from head to toe – hickeys! There was has one on his neck, a few on his chest and starting from his stomach, a line of them was going down to his private parts. 

This was the moment that Lovino absolutely lost it. He let out a loud scream and punched his fist into the glass mirror. ‘’Shit! Shit shit shit.’’ He said. His fist was now bleeding, but he had no time to do anything about that right now, he didn’t even have time to clean up the floor that was covered in shattered glass. Careful not to step on any glass shards, he walked over to his bedroom and opened the door to the closet. After taking a good look, he snatched out a pair of clothes that looked at least halfway decent for the workspace and put them on. These clothes consisted of regular jeans and a turtleneck. Lovino detested turtlenecks, but he couldn’t really show up with a neck full of hickeys, could he?  
After choosing his ‘fabulous’ outfit, he raced back down the stairs and put on his awfully painful dr. Martens that he hated but wore anyway because they looked good. Lovino looked at the clock again, which read that it was 8:02 AM. Fuck. This meant that he only had 28 minutes left to go to work and still make it on time. Without combing his hair and eating breakfast he left his home and hopped in his car which was old and close to breaking down. Fortunately he remembered the address he was supposed to go to, or else he wouldn’t even be able to find it without navigation. Life without a phone really was hard. 

It took a fifteen minute drive for the building’s parking lot to finally appear in his field of vision. As quickly as he could, he parked the car in one of the few empty spots. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth. He made it. He closed the car door with a loud slam and made his way to the main entrance in an awkward mixture of walking and running. Just like earlier this morning, he was panting with his hands on his knees after entering the building. His eyes shot up at a clock which read that it was precisely 8:30 now. He made an appointment with his new boss, who he hadn’t even talked to yet in person, that he would come pick him up at 8:30. While still wondering why his new boss hadn’t showed up yet, he heard a voice coming from behind him. 

‘’Lovino Vargas? Nice to meet you, my name is Antonio Carriedo, I will be your boss from now on!’’

In response to the voice, which sounded strangely familiar to him, he turned around. To his great shock, he was met with the same emerald green eyes that he had woken up with this morning. There was no mistake that this was the tomato bastard, who was apparently called Antonio, that he had slept with. The same eyes, the same curly brown hair, the only difference was that he was now fully dressed in a three piece suit. Lovino was at a loss for words, and so was this Antonio guy probably, confusion was radiating from his eyes for a split second. ‘’Shii-‘’ The words escaped Antonio’s mouth without thinking. ‘’Ahem, I mean, follow me, we’ll talk in my office.’’ His new boss turned around and walked to a room which was supposedly his office, Lovino followed.

Was this Spaniard really going to act like nothing had happened at all? This was so incredibly awkward. For the first time in his life, Lovino didn’t know what to say. He had hoped that he would never have to see this guy again and now he's his fricking boss! Even worse; he had to go to this bastard’s house again sooner or later to pick up his phone. 

When they had both entered the office Antonio closed the door and walked up to Lovino. As Antonio came closer, Lovino backed away further and further, until he hit the wall. Antonio came even closer to him and put his hand on the wall next to Lovino’s head. 

‘’So, why did you leave so soon this morning?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for chaper 2! I wasn't planning on updating this fast after the first chapter, but writing this fanfic has proven to be quite calming and enjoyable to me. This may be a bit soon but I honestly feel like I'm already improving. Writing this chapter took way less time than the first one, even though that one was shorter. 
> 
> Tell me what you thought of it in the comments please! Are there any things I could improve?

**Author's Note:**

> OOF
> 
> Well, that was the first chapter for this new fic. This is the first fic that I'm trying to be serious about and aim to complete. I want it to be a loooong one, but since I'm not an experienced writer, I'm not sure if I wil succeed. English is not my first language and I don't speak Spanish at all, so correct me if there are any spelling/grammatical errors in the text. Please leave some feedback in the comments, that would be a great help!


End file.
